Life In The Dark
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T For Safety! Enjoy! NOT A DEATH FIC!
1. Coming Together

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! If you follow me on Facebook you've probably read the post where I wanted this out last night but came down with rather nasty sinus headache. I feel better now! Especially after walking on the treadmill. I think walking helped knock some of junk out of my head. I had to stop half way through and blow my nose XD But I feel so much better though! My legs, feet, ankles, and toes feel a lot better too. Which is good. Anyways. To any of my MacGyver sweeties, I have the next coming out sometime this week or weekend depending, I also have a request fic that's coming out as well. Just bare with me here. Now that I'm all healed from both surgeries and have the all clear, I'm going to rework my schedule and that includes my writing schedule. So while I get myself sorted out, just sit back and enjoy the ride. Also, please keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times XD Anyways. This is a s5 AU and before I get backlash for "demonizing" Dean like last time, NO ONE IS BEING DEMONIZED! For lands sake, y'all just have to make something out of nothing. When I do s5 AUs, I take Sam's mental state and show it. Dean was no was help in that season, let's be honest and he was a bit of a dick. So. Dean is not being demonized. His feeling of Sam at the time are presented, the same with Sam's mental state. But hey, I'm not forcing you to read this. If you don't like it, don't read. It's really that simple. Please don't waste mine or my readers time being that one asshole. I will salt and burn ya. Alright, we good? Good. With that said, let's get going!**

 **Summary: s5 AU! Sam and Dean have gone their separate ways. With Dean life couldn't be better especially since he got his dad back. Sam on the other hand, life sucks. After a failed suicide attempt he gets into an accident that leaves him blind. Forever. Not even Lucifer can fix him. He now lives in safety with Gabriel and another angel. But what happens when the boys bump into each other? NOT A DEATH FIC!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Come Together?**

Dean couldn't be happier right now. His dad was back! He had been back for about a month and found each other a week ago. He was brought back to say in place of Dean but the elder Winchester was stubborn. Dean did get a little upset when his dad asked where Sam was. He shrugged and stated "don't know, don't care" and left it at that. John was shocked. Sam could commit human murder and Dean would still love his Sam unconditionally.

'Perhaps I was wrong.' John thought.

John knew what had happened and since he was in Heaven he heard whispers that Winchesters jump started their plans for their paradise. John was angry that his boys had been nothing but pawns. He was also angry at Sam for betraying Dean, but was also angry Dean would let Sam go into a now very dangerous world.

"Hey hungry? I'm starving!" Dean smiled coming into the room after his shower.

"You're always hungry." John playfully grumbled.

"Let's go then! There's a diner across the street." Dean said.

The two hunters walked up the street a few blocks and sat at the booth in the left hand corner. The diner was a decent sized and according to the sign was family owned and everything was home made. It was also opened twenty four hours which was good because it was a little late. But then again the hunt took forever. The two talked and looked over the menu for a few moment before their waiter finally arrived at their table.

"Good evening. I'm Sam and I'll be taking care of you tonight. Can I interest anyone in some coffee or something to drink?" Sam asked taking out his pad and pencil from his apron.

"Coffee for me, black." John said still looking over his menu.

"Same for me please!" Dean said with a smile and got a good look at their waiter. "S Sammy?"

John looked up and gasped. It was Sam! His baby son!

"Sammy." John said.

"D Dad?" Sam asked shakingly. "D Dean?"

Sam then froze. He might be blind but he knew his family's voices anywhere! He heard approaching footsteps and took a step back. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and a soothing wind chimed voice rang out.

"Sam sweetie? What are you doing here? You're shift ended five minutes ago. Gabriel's outside waiting for you." The girl said.

"O oh. I didn't hear the truck pull in." Sam said.

"That's okay. Here's Gabe now." She said.

Sam heard the door bell and he unfolded his cane. He walked carefully to the archangel and let the angel take him home. Home. He was safe there. He was no longer in danger of Lucifer as the archangel became weak enough that Gabriel struck him down. Heaven and Hell didn't know that Lucifer was dead and was still in danger of rouge angels and demons of all kinds.

He took off his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes. They were hurting a bit.

"Eyes hurt Sam a Lam?" Gabe asked.

"A bit. I'm alright." Sam said. "Just...didn't expect to bump into him again. Not after what he said."

Gabriel inwardly cursed Dean and gave Sam's leg a comforting pat.

"Well don'tcha worry kiddo. We'll be home soon and then you can cuddle with Kona." Gabriel said with a smile.

Sam smiled when he heard the smile in Gabe's voice and nodded. Kona is a wolf made by Gabriel, so she's a Celestial Wolf with angel like qualities. Kona loved Sam and Sam loved her. Sam smiled brightly when he learned that Celestial animals could not and would not serve an evil master, and Kona jumped on him and gave his face a bath.

Back at the diner

The girl that relieved Sam took care of John and Dean. They kept asking how Sam was and why he was here. The girl scoffed and just did her job. She returned to the kitchen and her shadow showed she was an angel. An angel who was living with Gabriel and Sam. She was one of the few angels who loved Sam and wanted nothing to do with her elder brothers and sisters plans.

Once her shift ended later that night, she headed home. She rolled her eyes as she was being followed by an Impala with the Winchester elders inside. She decided to let Gabriel deal with them and purposely lead them to hers and Gabe's manor.

She pulled into the drive and smirked when she spotted a furious Gabriel waiting for her. But he wasn't furious with her.

The elder Winchesters were in for it.

 **Alright there we go! As you've noticed I'm going in a different direction. So bare with me. Your questions will be answered as we go ;)**

 **Until Next Time! *prepares for any trolls or haters with salt and Holy Oil***


	2. Shit's Gonna Hit The Fan

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I wanted to apologize in advance if there's a massive amount of mistakes tonight. I'm sleep deprived. Last night it did storm pretty heavily but that wasn't what kept me up. My grandma was rushed to the hospital yesterday for internal bleeding. She's was doing well and still is, but what gave me an anxiety attack was that my dad's phone rang at two in the morning. My mom and dad both have the same ring tone and I panicked thinking it was my mom's phone with one of my aunts. But thankfully it was my dad's phone that rang. While my younger brother was at school, my dad got this thing on his phone where the school alerts him if something's wrong. Now my younger brother's home if some of you remember. So the message he got was for a severe storm warning. Knowing my brother was safe and sound upstairs and my grandma's okay I went to bed with my heart racing. I could not fall sleep after that as dad's phone went off once more, and again I panicked thinking it was my mom's. But it wasn't. My dad received an "all clear" message from my brother's school. I went back to bed and tried to calm my once more racing heart. I finally fell to sleep at crack of dawn. So yeah...just a wee bit tired *yawns* Oh! My grandma's all good by way! Thank Chuck. Hopefully knowing that she's okay, I'll be able to sleep tonight. Whoa! Did not mean to ramble on about that! Sorry y'all! Let's get going! When we left off, it's Gabriel vs Winchesters. Who. Will. Win?**

 **jennytork-Yay! This fic is gonna be a goodie ;)**

 **Katlover98-Thank you darling! I'm glad you like it :)**

 **spnfanforlife-Thank you love! I wanted to do something different and y'all love it so far, which I'm glad for! Onwards!**

 **beckini-Thank you darling :)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Shit's About To Hit The Fan**

The girl got out of her car and went to the furious archangel. She greeted him and he greeted back.

"Sam's in the den with Kona." Gabriel said knowing that what she was going to ask. "Sariel."

"Yes brother?" Sariel asked.

"Try not to wake him?" Gabriel smirked.

"Why did you not just put him to bed?" She asked.

"His eyes." Gabriel simply said.

Sariel nodded and headed inside the manor. In the den curled up in front of the fireplace was Sam and Kona. Kona looked up here and laid back when she saw it was Sariel and not anyone or anything dangerous. She would not allow anyone or anything to harm her pup. Sariel smiled and Kona a pat and looked over the sleeping boy. She always sighed sadly when she saw the scars that littered Sams eyes. She gently brushed a bang away from his eyes and the boy stirred. He opened his unseeing eyes and listened to surrounding. Once Sam made sure he was still in a safe place he called out to the person in the room.

"Sari?" Sam mumbled.

"Hey sweetie. Ready for bed?" She asked.

Sam nodded and stretched. He got up with the help of Sariel and unfolded his cane. The two were about to head upstairs when Sam heard Gabriel yelling. He headed for the door and opened it and stepped outside. He shivered when his bare feet touched the cool pavement.

"Gabe?" Sam asked.

A Little Earlier

Gabriel waited for the elder Winchesters to stop being cowards and face him. They finally stepped out and demanded to see Sammy. Gabe scoffed and ask if they even deserved the right the right to even step into the same house as Sam. No. Gabriel swore he would keep Sam safe. He always liked the kid and never wanted him harmed.

"Who are you to keep my son from me!?" John asked.

"Gabriel. Archangel of the Lord. Piss me of John and I will send back to Hell with the snap of my fabulous fingers!" Gabriel snarled.

"Angels don't exist!" John shot back.

"You went to Heaven did you not? Who do think runs it dumbass?" Gabriel shot back.

John growled.

"Just let me see my brother!" Dean demanded.

"Ha! Why should I? You seem to be happy without him. When your dad asked where he was your words were "don't know, don't care". So again, why should I?" Gabriel growled.

"I I didn't..." Dean started.

"What? Didn't mean it? Why don't I believe you?" Gabriel asked.

Dean growled and launched into a shouting match with an archangel. Which probably wasn't a good idea on his part. The fighting stopped when a voice rang out.

"Gabe?" Sam asked.

"Sam. What are you doing out here? You should be in bed resting." Gabriel said gently.

Kona came out along with Sariel to take Sam back inside.

"I heard yelling and thought you were in trouble." Sam said honestly.

"I'm fine Sam a Lam. Go inside." Gabriel said.

"Sammy!" Dean called to him.

"D Dean? What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

Dean was about to answer when he noticed the scars that littered Sam's eyes and how his eyes themselves were glazed over and unseeing. Sam also had scars on his arms as well, and Dean figured he would have scars in other places. He now wondered where he got those scars and how he became blind.

"Sammy what happened to you?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head and stepped back. Dean stepped forward and Kona stepped in front of Sam growling at Dean and John, daring them to come close.

Sam closed his eyes and walked back inside without another word. Sariel went with him just to make sure he would be alright. She lead the tired and hurting boy to his room where she held him as he cried. She shivered when she felt Gabriel's anger. He wasn't the only one. She would gladly send them to Hell if they hurt them.

Sam snuggled into Sariel and let the tears loose. He knew that Dean wouldn't give up and would demand to speak to him. He wasn't sure if he could or if he was even ready.

 **Poor Sam a Lam. Don't worry y'all! Answers are coming! I promise...I just need...some *yawns* sleep first...*passes out***

 **Until Next Time! ZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**


	3. Sam's Story

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I know. I'm awful. I wanted this out on Friday, but I wasn't up for much writing. Pffffffft. That and I had a hard time with this chapter. I'm not sure why...hmmm. Anyways. I got some sleep! Whoo! I slept, wrote, took a nap, wrote some more, had some food, went to bed XD But hey, I slept! Whee! Everything's cool now. Everyone's all good. Grandma's home and doing well :) Which is good. Also Friday, my adopted sister finally got a car! YES! It's about time. She's had to go through a lot of nonsense to get one. It's a nice car too. Small but roomy as Hell XD It's also one of those midnight blue/black colors. Very pretty. Anyways. I found inspiration to publish my first horror title from an indie horror game Bendy and The Ink Machine. Oh boy. My characters Blinky and Inky seem like cute and cuddly black and white cartoons...they're not. Uh oh. And yeah. They're names are Blinky and Inky. Hey. So far they're menacing. Don't let the names fool you ;) Anyways. Netflix...why you make me procrastinate bruh!? That was my other issue XD Freaking Netflix. Zootopia. Such a cute movie! Love it so much! Saw it when it first came out in the cinemas with my bestie. Today I watched Star Wars with my dad XD On my smart TV you can see the green screen and such. I was laughing so hard. Great movies. Though. Didn't care much for 1-3...not sure why. Anyways. When we left off, Sam knows Dean's here!**

 **beckini-All good my darling! And I finally got some sleep. YES! I feel better. So does my grandma! I'm glad you're enjoying this :)**

 **spnfanforlife-Feel better XD Onwards!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Sam's Story**

Sariel smiled sadly as she laid Sam and tucked him in. She kissed his forehead and left Sam in Konas care. She would guard Sam with her life. Sariel closed the door behind her and whispered under her breath. The sigils around and on Sam's bedroom door lit up. Sam was protected now. Sariel headed downstairs where she could hear the heated arguments of the humans and her brother. She rolled her and muttered under her breath. They were going to wake Sam if they didn't stop with their pissing contest! She stomped into the room and worked her magic. Both parties shut up.

"You're going to wake Sam! He needs to rest." Sariel snarled.

"Sorry sis. How is he?" Gabriel asked.

"Hurting in both ways." Sariel said sadly.

She snapped her fingers and both parties were released from their hold. She then went to the kitchen and made some coffee for their company and some tea for her. Gabriel would magic up some hot chocolate for himself. She took the tray of beverages and some cookies to the living room. She set the tray down and grabbed her tea and sipped it.

"So. You're Sam's family?" Sariel asked with a dark look on her face that made the elder Winchesters cringe. "I have to say you don't deserve Sam. He makes one mistake, one, and you abandoned him! Let us not forget who broke the first seal! Sam never kicked you for it! Why do you kick him? He does not deserve it! Heaven and Hell alike wanted him to start The End of Days!"

She glared hard at the Winchesters who looking guilty and other emotions. She smirked on the inside. They were really lucky she didn't smite them where they sat.

"Now Lucifer is dead and now Heaven and Hell want Sam dead. We're protecting him, even from you." Sariel growled.

Dean was about to say something when they heard a soft voice.

"Sam? Are you alright?" Sariel and Gabriel asked at the same time.

"M'kay. Nightmare." Sam said sheepishly.

Sam felt Gabriel lead him to the couch and push a mug in his hands. He smiled a took sip of hot chocolate.

"Wanna talk about it?" Gabriel asked.

Sam shook his head and felt Sariel rub his back comfortingly. Kona whined and laid beside Sam's feet.

"So. You wanna know what happened to me?" Sam asked to his family.

"Yeah. What happened to your eyes?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded and dived into his tale painfully. He really didn't want to relive this, but his family did need to know what happened to him even if they didn't deserve to know.

 _Sam got into his car and pulled out of the drive. Sam was heading to his next destination after a failed suicide attempt. Lucifer was not happy with him. But he refused to be Lucifer's vessel. He tried to commit suicide at least forty time in different ways. Nothing worked. Sam was getting frustrated and decided to try one more time. He found a powerful sleeping draft potion that would put him in a coma and he would eventually shut down and die._

 _He found an abandoned run down house and hid the car behind it. He got out and grabbed what he needed, and headed inside._

 _He made his potion and had to until midnight to drink it. Until then he wrote in his journal about this. He documented every suicide for notes._

 _When midnight hit he drank the potion and laid down. He felt his body and limbs grow heavy and let the potion drag him under._

 _He bolted awake and groaned. He rolled over and started to cry. He was really hoping it would work. But he was robbed. Again. He got up and packed up his stuff. He got back to his car and tossed his stuff into the trunk. He closed the trunk and got in. He wiped his tears and sped off. He started to tear up again as he thought about Dean and what had been going on lately._

 _He was so lost in thought he never saw the semi coming._

 ***blows nose* My poor Sammy. Anyways. So sorry about the lateness! Internet went out for a bit.**

 **Until Next Time! Wants a sugar cookie with rainbow sprinkles...**


	4. Sam's Story pt 2

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! And MacGyver sweeties! Mac sweeties, you'll have a new story tomorrow, I promise! I wanted to get one out last night but I had a wicked sinus headache. Blegh. So yeah. I'll see my sweeties tomorrow! Tonight, we hear the rest of Sam's tale and see what happens afterwards. I didn't plan this to be long so there might be three or more chapters after this. We'll see how much more life it gains. Up next after this is Catman Sam then Black Ops followed by Lavender Town! Land Down Under has been reworked and restored to it's former glory so it may make an appearance after Lavender Town. We'll see though. Anyways. Chuck dammit Sam! Last weeks episode was some cheese. Not the good kind either. This is not going to end well. At well. Those British Men of Letters are up to something I know it. I mean come on! The way the base was set up? Like they wanted it to be breached. The way they 'killed' all the vampires that EASILY and with no other plans?! I think there's something more sinister at work here and Sam just walked right into it. Chuck dammit...Sammy. You're grounded! I meant it young man. No hunts, no laptop, no Netflix, no nothing! Go to your room. *Sam pouts and goes to his room* *Sighs and facepalms* Kids. I swear. Speaking of kiddos, I think I'm done rambling for now. Let's get one with Sam's story! Here we go!**

 **beckini-My poor Sammy. Thank you darling!**

 **spnfanforlife-My poor Sam a Lam! *squishes him* You're still grounded. *Sam pouts* Onwards darling!**

 **mariposa599-Lol! Wish granted! And thank you darling! I'm so happy you enjoy them :)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Sam's Story pt 2**

Sam sniffled after telling the first part of his story. He smiled tearfully when Sariel wiped his eyes and kissed his forehead. His eyes were starting to hurt again but he needed to finish his story. He could rest his eyes later. His little cat nap helped. Well, somewhat. He was still pretty sore. He felt Gabriel rub his back and he leaned into the archangel, letting the angel baby him like he had been since he found him. Gabriel had been like a big brother to him and Sariel had been a big sister. The two took really good care of him.

"If you need to stop Sam a Lam we can stop." Gabe said softly.

"No. I'm okay. Just need to gather myself." Sam said.

"Alright. But you need some more medicine. I know you're hurting." Gabriel said.

Sam nodded and took the medicine. When his eyes started to feel better, he took a deep and went to continue his story when Dean's voice rang out.

"You tried to commit suicide, not once but multiple times?" He heard Deans voice crack.

"Yeah. I was tired, just so fucking tired, and I thought if I died Lucifer would get weaker and you would be able to take him down." Sam admitted. "Plus as I said in my story, I refuse to be his vessel. I would rather die."

Dean couldn't tell what Sam was feeling by his eyes anymore as they were glazed over but he could hear the emotions in his voice and some of them scared him while others mad him sad and guilty as he knew this was his fault.

"Go on sweetie. Gabriel and I are here." Sariel assured.

Sam nodded and continued with the last part of his tale.

 _Sam didn't see the semi and heard nothing but metal crunching metal. He was barely conscious but felt the intense pain. His eyes hurt worse. He couldn't open them and felt blood running down his face. He heard voices around him but couldn't make out what they were saying. He fell into darkness._

 _When he woke he knew he was in the hospital. He heard the annoying beeping of a heart monitor, felt an oxygen mask on his face, and felt the pinch of an IV. He tried to open his eyes and found he couldn't. At all! He panicked and what he assumed was a nurse put him back under. When he woke back up he was calmer and felt a nasal cannula under his nose. But strangely enough he didn't feel like he was in a hospital. The bed underneath him was soft and comfortable and he couldn't hear the sounds of the hospital, nor smell the antiseptic._

 _He began to panic again when he heard a gentle and loving female voice._

 _"Be at ease Samuel. You are safe." She said._

 _"W where am I?" Sam asked._

 _"You're safe Sam a Lam! Don'tcha worry." A familiar voice said._

 _"Do I know you?" Sam asked._

 _"You do. I'm Gabriel." The voice said._

 _Sam nodded and tried to wrap his head around this. Sariel introduced herself and the two explained what had happened and what was going on. Sam had been a bad accident which he nearly died. Sam sighed sadly inwardly at that. He broke his right ankle and left femur. His right wrist had been mangled while he entire left arm was one large bruise. He broke seven ribs, one of which punctured his lung and nicked his heart. His eyes had been damaged badly. Sam would never see again. Sam had been in a coma for about two weeks._

 _Lucifer had brought him back and healed him. But couldn't heal his eyes. Sam nodded and let the two angels care for him. Over time, he learned to trust the angels and they became his family. He then got a job to take his mind off things and liked working at the small 24 hour diner. His coworkers loved him. Word came later that Lucifer was weak because of his current vessel and that he used to much of his powers and energy. Gabriel and Sariel were successful in killing him with Sam's plan that trapped him._

 _When Lucifer died Heaven and Hell were angry and were gunning for Sam. So Gabriel and Sariel disguised themselves as normal humans and made sure Sam was hidden as well._

 _Sam from time to time still felt suicidal but he was getting better slowly. Slowly but surely. Then Dean and his father showed up._

 **There we go! The rest of Sam's story! Poor Sammy *squishes him again***

 **Until Next Time! *watching it rain* Rain rain go away *sings***


	5. We Need To Talk

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I think we only have a two chapters left? Maybe. Not sure. We'll see how this chapter goes. Anyways. I'm glad others share my theory that BMOL are up to something. Those shady mofos. *points finger at them* I'm watching y'all. The BMOL should be scared, because I'm the Empress of the Darkside and SPN with a magic keyboard. I will destroy them if they try any shit. *grabs keyboard and prepares* Lol. Anyways. I got Land Down Under all reworked and restored to it's former glory! Whoo! It'll be out after Lavender Town Syndrome. So it'll be awhile before it's out but that's okay. MacGyver sweeties! If you weren't aware, your next story is up and running :) It's called Can I Keep Him? Go check it out. It's off to a great start! Tomorrow's (Friday) episode is going to be good XD I'll watch it and tonight's SPN episode tomorrow. So no spoilers for tonight's episode! Don't make me get my magic keyboard. Anywoozles. Since the weather has been somewhat warm in the Buckeye State, I've been living in my You Are Enough tank my darling brihun2388 got for me last summer! Love this tank :) It's my favorite. When summer comes I'm not taking it off. At all. Well, except to shower and swim. But that's it! XD I know. I'm ridiculous. But I care not. Alright. I think that's it for now. Nothing else new going on, so let's go see our Sam a Lam's doing! When we left off, he finished his tale.**

 **spnfanforlife-I do too. My poor still grounded kiddo XD Onwards!**

 **beckini-Aw! *gives you a big hug* There there darling. It'll get better! Glad you love it though :)**

 **Ruby-Hi darling! Long time no see *hug* Thank you, glad you love it so far :) It is strange. Hmmmm...**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **We Need To Talk**

After had finished his tale he was so tired he asked Gabriel to assist him to bed. Gabriel agreed as it was pretty late and Sam should've been resting. Gabriel would call the boy off work in the morning. He needed a day to get his head on straight. Sam had gotten into bed and Gabe made sure he was alright. Kona took her spot on the other side of the Sam sized bed watching over her charge. Gabriel smiled at the sight and closed the door behind activating the sigils to keep Sam safe as he slept.

Sam rubbed Kona's ears and snuggled into the blankets. He heard Gabe outside his door chanting and knew he was secure for the night. Nothing would get in. He closed his eyes and let the warmth of his wolf soothe him to sleep. Kona watched Sam fall asleep and kept her eyes and ears out for danger. She was wanted to go downstairs and examine who the humans were that made her boy so nervous and shaky. But right now, she was content he was sleeping peacefully. The poor boys earlier nightmare terrified him. She gave Sam a kiss when he moved about restlessly and settled back into sleep. She didn't require sleep like her angel companions. She did however wonder how they were dealing with the humans downstairs.

Said humans downstairs were arguing with Sariel when Gabriel showed back up.

"Quiet! All of you! You'll wake Sam and he needs sleep!" Gabriel snarled quietly.

John and Dean went silent while Sariel smirked triumphantly on the inside and said a quiet sorry to Gabriel.

"How is he Gabriel?" Sariel asked.

"He's alright. The medicine kicked in and need to sleep. I'll call him off work tomorrow so he can rest." Gabriel said.

Sariel nodded and cleaned up the dishes. She took them to the kitchen and snapped them clean. She then went back to see her brother was alone. She raised an eyebrow and he explained that needed a quiet night and snapped the Winchesters off to a motel close by to sleep. Sariel nodded and went to her room after bidding Gabriel goodnight. She laid across her bed and stared at the ceiling. In his own room Gabriel was doing the same. The angels were on alert and would jump to protect Sam at all costs.

The Next Morning

A freshly showered and dressed Sam let his sister lead him down the stairs while counting the stairs in his head as they went. When they hit the kitchen the smell of bacon and waffles hit them. Gabriel was a morning angel and actually liked cooking. He liked baking better for obvious reasons, but cooked none the less. Sam enjoyed the food he made.

"Morning Sam a Lam! Feeling any better?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Sam said feeling Gabriel hands on his face, knowing he was looking at his eyes.

He then heard the clink of a plate being placed in front of him. He grabbed the fork Sariel handed him and dug into this breakfast. He chuckled as he Kona trying to get some bacon off Gabriel and laughed when she was successful.

After breakfast Sam always took a walk in the gardens. Since it was summer he didn't need shoes or his sandals. He always walked barefoot in the house and in the gardens as it helped him with navigation. He took his cane with him of course but he hardly used it. Sam made it to the waterfall and sat down on the side of the little stream and placed his feet in the cool gentle water. It felt nice on hot summer days like this. Kona sat beside him looking out for trouble even though the property was heavily protected.

Sam heard Kona stand and then growled as someone approached.

"Sammy." He heard Dean's voice.

"Dean. Did you need something?" Sam asked nervously which Kona picked up on as she growled louder warning Dean.

Dean didn't step and closer not wanting to get bitten by the wolf.

"Can we talk?" Dean asked.

"About?" Sam asked.

"You." Dean said.

Sam sucked in a breath and knew he had to talk to Dean sooner or later. He just wasn't sure if he was ready.

 **Oh boy. Dean you better watch yourself. Kona doesn't play around.**

 **Until Next Time! No plot bunnies! My cereal!**


	6. Everything's Alright Now

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delays. Ohio weather got me messed up. Seriously. It needs to pick spring already and stick with it. Blegh. I had a bloody nose because I've been blowing it so much. Now we got Winter Storm Stella on our butts. Gosh darn it Ohio. Get it together! Lol. Anyways. Only one chapter left! I know, I know. But I have fics for y'all and there's really not much else to this story. So yeah. We'll have the boy's chit chat. Along with John, then the next chapter will be the wrap up! I also may revisit this in the future. I also have a fic coming out for my ADDS 'verse. I did so many baby Sam fics for that 'verse in the last ABC fic that I decided to revisit it and make a new fic. I'll let y'all know when it's coming out, and yes Ollie the turtle will be there XD Y'all loved him in the one prompt I did and I loved him too, so he'll be in it ;) I still believe that baby Sam watches Arrow when his daddy has his back turned. Imagine that. A baby Sam with his stuffed turtle that's twice his size, escaping his crib (or playpen) and turning on Netflix. Hilarious! But then again, this is Sammy we're talking about. Him is a smart cookie. But still it's funny to think about. Anyways. Next fic up is Catman Sam then Black Ops followed by Lavender Town Syndrome with Land Down Under afterwards. There's your line up once more and let's hit the road my loves! When we left off, Dean and Sam chit chat.**

 **beckini-Well you'll find out! Shall we press on?**

 **spnfanforlife-He better. I got my magic keyboard at the ready just in case XD Onwards darling!**

 **Guest-ALL OF THE FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELS! Here's some more.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Everything's Alright Now**

Sam took a deep breath and motioned for Dean to sit down. Dean sat down next to Sam and removed his boots and socks, and placed his feet in the water. It felt nice and refreshing. Dean looked over at Sam and saw the scars on his eyes up closer and bit his bottom lip. He also noticed the scars that littered his arms. Dean didn't know if all of them were from the accident or from a hunt he did. He jumped a little when he heard Sam's voice.

"The scars are from a little of both. Mostly self harm though." Sam said.

"How'd-" Dean started.

"I might not be able to see but I can still hear, touch, taste, but mostly I can feel the question pouring off you." Sam said with a small smile.

"Of course. So self harm? I mean, Sammy that's-" Dean started again.

"I know. With everything that happened and with Lucifer haunting me, I needed some outlet." Sam said sadly. "After the accident I still self harmed until Lucifer was taken out."

"Do you still do it?" Dean asked.

"No. Not anymore. I sometimes have an urge, but no." Sam said.

Sam heard Dean trying to breathe without falling apart.

"I missed you though." Sam said.

"How could miss me? I rejected you and now-" Dean choked out.

Sam laid his head on his brother's shoulder and Dean got it. Sam never blamed him. Sam blamed and hated himself, but never Dean even though he was as at fault too. Dean slung an arm around Sam protectively. Sam forgave him and still loved him. But does Sam still want him? Dean had done a lot of thinking last night and realized a lot as well. Like how they both were played from both sides. How Dean kicked Sam too much instead of helping him. That Hell was not kind to him at all. That his Sammy was still his Sammy no matter what. He smiled when Sam wrapped an arm around him.

"So what now?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Are you and dad leaving?" Sam asked timidly.

"Do you want us to?" Dean asked.

"No. But I don't want to keep you here. I want you to live your life." Sam said.

"Well. Then I'm staying. Dad can do what he wants." Dean said. "My life has been you kiddo. We made mistakes yeah, but now we have another chance. I want to make it right. Plus. Someone has to watch out for ya! I want my Sammy."

Sam sniffled and snuggled into Dean. He wanted his Dean back. His daddy. Now that he had him back. He felt Dean hold him for a moment then they broke apart. Sam then decided to show Dean around. Kona got up and joined making sure her pup was okay. Dean was amazed by his brother. He was blind but still navigated around like he wasn't. Sam lived in the dark now but walked like he still lived in the light. Sam showed him around outside and in. Gabriel watched amused as a blind Sam lead Dean around like a puppy. Sariel was amused but watched carefully for any signs of distress from Sam. Then Sam ran into his father and it was time for their talk. Sam was nervous and basically had the same talk as he did with Dean, then he surprised Sam and Dean.

"I don't belong here boys." John said.

"Wha-" Dean started.

"Listen to me. I need to go back to Heaven and be with your mother. I need to be dead. Sam has his caretakers and you Dean. That's all he needs." John said.

"But dad, are you sure?" Sam asked softly.

John smiled. Sam always put others first before him. He even did it as a baby. He remembered when Sam was in his high chair at Bobby's and eating his cereal. Dean came in and sat down next to Sam like always. Sam picked up a Cheerio and handed it to Dean, who smiled and ate it. Sam smiled his baby smile and was happy that his brother was there and sharing breakfast with him.

"I'm sure Sammy. You'll be alright. Besides, with Lucifer already gone and your caretakers handling everything else, I'm not really needed." John said.

Sam and Dean nodded and understood. John wanted and needed to be their mother and Sariel took him home.

That found the brothers laying in Sam's bed just talking. Everything was alright in their world again.

 ***sniff* Alright, y'all! Wrap up (final) chapter coming Tuesday!**

 **Until Next Time! *still laughing at the adorably sight of a baby Sam and Netflix***


	7. Dean's Hidden Journal

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Final chapter! Nooooooooooo! I loved this fic and I'm glad so many of you enjoyed it too! I may write a small sequel in the future. But for now this is the end! Catman Sam is up next and it'll be out this weekend. The plot bunnies want to focus on my new MacGyver story and I need to do a little rework (nothing major!) to Catman Sam. I reread the outline and realized I put something in and it threw the story off balance a little. So this weekend it'll be out :) The plot bunnies are really excited about my new MacGyver and want to keep focus on it. So yeah. Although my long time readers know that sometimes the plot bunnies get anxious and post a story early, but in the event they don't, I'll have a one shot to tie you over ;) I've been teasing y'all with this little bunny for a bit...so yeah. Anyways. I have nothing else to report or say, so let's go! When we left off, Sam and Dean have come together as brothers once more!**

 **beckini-They are adorable! They need to be together or the world will explode. John decided that his boys had everything they needed and didn't really need him (they didn't really need him at all since Dean was the parent), so yeah! He went back to be with Mary :) Thank you darling!**

 **lenail125-Thank you darling! Glad you loved it :)**

 **Ruby-I missed you! *hug* Don't worry about! I understand :) Glad you enjoyed the story! I was actually a little nervous about it.**

 **spnfanforlife-I might of...Shut up Dean Michael! You just might get your wish ;)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Dean's Hidden Journal**

 _Sam is amazing. Just an amazing person. He forgave me for everything. It's also so damn amazing how he can still be my baby even blind. It's like he can still see but he lives life in in the dark._

 _Jeez Sammy. How did we end up like this? I'm so happy I got you back but I'm so angry at myself for letting you go. Especially since we were both to blame. Not just one of us._

 _I baby him so much now. He laughs and shrugs it off, but I can't help it. He gets it. But still. He is my baby after all and I have a lot to make up for._

 _Dad went back to Heaven. I think he knew Sam and I didn't really need him, and he was better off in Heaven. Which he is. He deserves to be with mom. Besides. Mom needs someone to talk to up there. She has to be bored! Right?_

 _Alright, I'm not good with this mushy stuff. That's more Sam's thing. But I will say, I'm never letting my baby go again._

 _Ever._

 _Peace! I'm outta here!_

 _Dean Michael Winchester_

"Hey Dean, ready for dinner?" Sam asked. "Bobby's ready to eat with out ya!"

"Sure am! Let's go!" Dean exclaimed, they were having steaks on the grill. Yum. "Ain't no way Bobby's getting my share!"

Sam laughed and let Dean take his arm. Bobby popped in for a visit after finally getting word that Sam was alright.

Dean lead Sam downstairs and to the kitchen. The Winchester boys were whole again and their family expanded. They were happy to say the least.

 **Short but still really sweet! I'll see y'all Thursday with that one shot ;) Until then, thank you as always my darlings! Love you y'all!**

 **See ya in the next thrilling season of Supernatural!**


End file.
